<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Dogs Go To Heaven by Lizzie_Tempest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938294">All Dogs Go To Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Tempest/pseuds/Lizzie_Tempest'>Lizzie_Tempest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I don't know what else to tag, This Is Sad, i wrote this as a coping mechanism i guess, losing a pet, this is a vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Tempest/pseuds/Lizzie_Tempest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldn't let her suffer anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/986262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Dogs Go To Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to be completely honest here.  This is both a vent fic and a sort of tribute as well as a way of helping me to cope.</p>
<p>So my Mum's boyfriend had 2 beautiful German Shepherds, Ruby and Ripley. They both used to be working dogs and helped him with security work but had since retired.  You would never think they were working dogs, they were both big softies that loved cuddles.  Even though these dogs weren't actually mine, they both became a part of the family.<br/>Unfortunately last year, Ruby was diagnosed with cancer.  The vet removed the cancer, but it left her very ill and we didn't think she would be the same.  But, she pulled through and we got her back.  Earlier this month, Mum and her boyfriend noticed that Ruby was starting to struggle and just over a week ago, noticed a growth on her neck that was getting bigger by the day.  She was taken to the vet and they did a scan.  It was a tumour, but there wasn't just the one in her throat.  There was one on her paw and it had even spread to her lungs.  <br/>On the 15th January, we had to make the difficult decision to have Ruby put to sleep.  <br/>We're all feeling lost right now, especially Mum's boyfriend and especially Ripley.  She's still looking for Ruby because she doesn't understand why she's suddenly gone.</p>
<p>Some might think it's wrong of me to write about it like this, but whenever I'm upset, I write and I couldn't focus on any other stories.  </p>
<p>Rest In Peace, Ruby &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"i got the car ready...do you want me to carry her?" Sans' voice was quiet, tentative and unsure, almost as if he was worried how you would react.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn't trust yourself to speak.  You just nodded.  He stepped forward, trying to be as gentle as possible as he picked your beloved dog up from her bed.  Her tail thumped weakly and she licked at his phalanges.  The time had come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your skeleton boyfriend took her to the car, using magic to open the door.  The back seats had been covered in her favourite blanket, the little stuffed reindeer that she'd had since she was a pup tucked next to her as he laid her down, taking care not to jostle her.  He didn't want to bring any more pain to the poor thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You climbed in next to her and she whined, trying to sit up.  You shushed her, finally coaxing her into lying back down, her head resting on your lap and you stroked her ears.  Sans finally climbed into the front of the car, starting it up and pulling out of the driveway.  She looked up at you, doleful eyes seeming to search your face.  She nuzzled at your other hand, the way she always did when she knew you were upset and you held back a sob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans looked in the mirror, worried eyelights taking in your glassy eyes, silent tears falling down your cheeks.  You didn't miss the blue tears that gathered in the corners of his sockets.  The drive to the vet seemed to last for an eternity and yet still ended far too soon.  Just gazing out the window at the building broke your heart.  You weren't ready for this.  This wasn't fair.  She seemed to pick up on your sorrow.  She started whining again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans opened the car door to lift her out and into his arms and you breathed in deeply, trying to calm yourself before you climbed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"it'll be okay.  we'll be right there with her.  she won't be alone." he tried to comfort you.  You just nodded.  You still didn't trust yourself to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The receptionist was more than understanding once you'd walked in, the vet himself was there waiting for you.  The other pet owners watched silently as the receptionist lit a white candle at the front and placed a little sign to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'If this candle is lit, someone is saying goodbye to their pet.  We ask that you speak softly and be respectful during this difficult time.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not much more needed to be said.  As the vet led you into one of the rooms, some of the people waiting to be seen hugged their pets closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vet smiled sadly as Sans placed your dog on the table.  Usually she would put up a fight, she'd always hated coming to the vet.  She didn't try this time.  She just stayed lying down.  You knew that she knew what was coming.  You didn't want to do this, but you hadn't been left with any choice.  She was too sick.  There was nothing that could be done.  Not even healing magic would help.  You couldn't let her suffer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You cuddled her the whole time, whispering your goodbyes and telling her what a good dog she had been.  You continued to do so long after she had gone.  Sans gave you the space you needed, talking to the vet and making arrangements so that your dog could be cremated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, there was nothing more to be done and Sans wrapped his arms around you, gently coaxing you away.  You buried your face in his shoulder, allowing your tears to flow more freely.  He didn't care that you were absolutely soaking his hoodie.  He continued to hold you, pressing a kiss to your head as he let his own tears begin to fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You couldn't get out of the building quick enough.  Sans took care of any more paperwork that the receptionist awkwardly provided.  You tried to tune everything out, could feel the stares on you.  You felt something wrap around your legs and squeeze you tight.  Looking down, you found a little girl hugging you as best she could.  She looked up at you, looking distraught.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry about your doggy." She blubbered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Amy!" the girl's mother gasped.  At her mother's voice, the girl scrambled back to her seat.  The woman scolded her daughter quietly, turning to you to offer an apology.  You smiled weakly to ease her mind.  A tug on your hand and Sans was leading you away once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, you two sat in the car.  You didn't speak, there was no music.  Sans seemed to come to a decision, pulling out of the car park and beginning the drive home.  You gazed out the window, not really staring at anything.  Every now and then you would see someone walking their dog and it just made everything even more real.  You leaned your head back against the seat, closing your eyes to try and block it out.  A bony hand found yours and squeezed, silently trying to reassure you that everything would be alright.  You appreciated it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For some reason, you turned to look at the back seat.  You took in the sight of the faded blanket, covered in dog hairs and the little reindeer plushie.  You slowly reached out, grabbing fistfuls of the blanket and pulling it into the front of the car with you.  You could see Sans eyeing you out of the corner of his sockets, watching what you were doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You held the blanket close to you, hugging it to you almost as if squeezing it so tightly would bring her back.  It still smelled like her.  Even though you knew it would probably irritate your eyes even more, you buried your face in the blanket.  Maybe if you closed your eyes, you could pretend that she was still here and that everything was okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The car came to a sudden stop and before you could even do anything, Sans was there opening the door for you.  He pulled you into another hug before leading you back inside.  He sat you down on the couch, turning the TV on and putting on some random show on Netflix to take up the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"i'll order some pizza and dig out the nice cream.  maybe break open that bottle of unicorn gin you've been saving, yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You nodded once more.  You heard him pattering off to the kitchen, opening the freezer to pull out the ice cream while he murmured on the phone.  You didn't realize you had even zoned out until you felt a bony hand on your shoulder, gently turning you towards him.  He looked so concerned and you couldn't help but feel bad for worrying him.  The bottle of Unicorn Tears had been placed on the coffee table, two glasses already filled.  He pushed a glass of the pink, shimmering alcohol towards you.  It didn't take you long to down the whole glass.  Sans frowned, but didn't say anything.  He could tell that you needed this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your skeletal boyfriend pulled you towards him once more, wrapping his arms around you to cuddle you and placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.  He stroked your back, trying to soothe you as your tears fell and you began to openly sob at losing one of your best friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When a knock came at the door, Sans reluctantly had to leave you to go and answer it, so you flopped onto your side, grabbing one of the pillows and wiping your nose on it.  You didn't care that it was gross.  You were glad the person at the door was delivering the pizza, even though you didn't feel like eating at all.  Your stomach had decided that it was absolutely starving on smelling the pizza and now you felt like you'd be able to eat the whole thing.  A quick glance showed that Sans had ordered two, as well as some sides.  Stars, your boyfriend was the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guy delivering the pizza started talking excitedly and Sans also sounded in awe.  What on earth were they talking about?  Sans turned to you, his eyelights twinkling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"(y/n)!  babe, you gotta see this!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You groaned and slowly got up from your spot on the couch, shuffling over to the door.  The delivery guy winced a little when he took in your haggard appearance and the tear tracks on your cheeks, but tried to ignore it.  Sans wrapped his arm around you and pointed up at the sky, picking out one of the clouds.  Your gaze travelled up to where he was pointing and you gasped, your breath hitching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cloud that Sans had pointed out to you was covering the sun and it looked just like a dog, throwing back its head as it howled.  The sun was trying to peak out from behind the cloud and in doing so, just outlined the whole silhouette in golden light.  There was no way that it could be a coincidence that you saw this, on today of all days.  It had to be her.  She was letting you know that she was okay.  This was her way of saying that she was still here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All dogs go to Heaven..." you breathed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cried so much writing this. </p>
<p>someone sent us this photo (the very first one) after Ruby passed: https://www.elitereaders.com/dog-shaped-clouds-viral-photos/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>